Confederación de Sistemas Independientes/Leyendas
|frag = 19 ABY |dis = 3 DBY |rest = 2 ABY |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio }} La Confederación de Sistemas Independientes (CSI), también conocida cómo Confederación, la Alianza Separatista, el Nuevo Orden, los pro-secesionistasSoergg and Gargonn: Hutt! Hutt! Hutt! #2, o Confederación Separatista y coloquialmente cómo los Separatistas, o Seps de forma abreviada, fue un movimiento gubernamental y separatista liderado por el Conde Dooku, a.k.a. Darth Tyranus, (y secretamente por Darth Sidious) formado por varios gobiernos planetarios y sectoriales, así cómo por megacorporaciones, que declararon sus intenciones de abandonar la República Galáctica, rechazando cumplir con las tasas ejecutivas''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma, debido a la corrupción del Senado durante la Crisis Separatista.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' Finalmente, las tensiones con la República y provocaron una guerra después de que Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, y Padmé Amidala fueran sentenciados a muerte en Geonosis y un grupo de Jedi liderado por Mace Windu fuese a rescatarles. Después de que la República revelase su ejército clon en Geonosis, los separatistas se vieron forzados a retirarse, comenzando así una gran guerra que transcurriría durante los siguientes tres años a lo largo de toda la Galaxia. La CSI hizo que el miedo naciera en los ciudadanos de la República, especialmente debido al General Grievous, Comandante Supremo de los Ejércitos Droide. La Confederación ganó un gran número de batallas en la guerra en marcha, pero fue disuelta cuando sus líderes fueron asesinados en Mustafar, permitiendo a Palpatine reconvertir la República en el Imperio Galáctico. Historia El Alzamiento del Movimiento Separatista thumb|left|El [[Conde Dooku y Sha'ala Doneeta durante la campaña política separatista.]] En las décadas anteriores a las Guerras Clónicas, la República era vista por muchos como un gobierno fallido, plagado por corrupción y burocracia imbécil que ahogaba las voces de muchos constituyentes en el Senado Galáctico. La secesión aumentó en el periodo posterior a la crisis de Naboo, y los gremios de comercio y corporaciones mercantilistas privadas se desilusionaron de la República cuando se aprobó la ley de impuestos a las rutas comerciales lejanas de los sistemas solares. A esta situación crítica se le sumó el Conde Dooku, un antiguo Maestro Jedi decepcionado de la República y la Orden Jedi que la servía. Esta figura carismática promovió ideas sentimentales anti-República en muchos mundos, forjando el camino de rebelión armada al gobierno. Una afiliación insegura de separatistas fue formada, con Dooku como su líder, buscando que un nuevo gobierno se impusiese en lugar de la estancada República. Eventualmente, éste movimiento separatista se estableció formalmente como la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, una oposición a la República Galáctica. Aunque la República reconoció que muchos de sus mundos miembros estaban en rebelión, se rehusó a reconocer formalmente la existencia de la CSI como su movimiento líder, considerando que al hacerlo legitimaría la secesión.Labyrinth of Evil thumb|250px|Guerra entre la CSI y la [[República Galáctica|República, durante las Guerras Clon.]] Las Guerras Clon Eventualmente la Confederación lucha contra la República Galáctica a lo largo de las Guerras Clon con el objetivo de vencer a los Jedi y a los soldados clon, pero logra escasas victorias y abundantes derrotas, ya que la mayor parte de sus campañas, a pesar de empezar con buen pie, solían acabar rechazadas, como por ejemplo, la Campaña del Malevolence. Cuando pierden al Conde Dooku en la batalla de Coruscant, quedan severamente heridos políticamente hablando. Él era el carismático guía de todos estos descontentos y oportunistas burócratas . Al mando quedó el General Grievous, que siguiendo las órdenes de Darth Sidious moviliza el Consejo Separatista al planeta Mustafar. Posteriormente, éste es destruido en Utapau por el General Obi-Wan Kenobi, con lo que la Confederación queda acéfala. Tiempo después, Darth Vader fue enviado a asesinar a los miembros separatistas en Mustafar y ordenó la desactivación de los ejércitos de droides de batalla, anulando definitivamente a la Confederación y sus ejércitos. La Caída de la Confederación Legado Las empresas que componían la Confederación fueron Imperializadas y asimilados en la máquina de guerra Imperial, y la mayoría de los mundos separatistas fueron absorbidos por el Imperio, con muchas razas importantes de la Confederación esclavizadas, mientras que otros, como el Trandoshanos, se aliaron con el Imperio. La mayoría de los ejércitos de droides fueron desactivados, haciendo que los soldados de asalto Imperiales no tuvieran oposición. El proyecto Estrella de la Muerte, originalmente de la CSI, fue absorbida por el Imperio Galáctico. Sin embargo, los recordatorios y las reliquias de la Confederación sobrevivieron. El la luna Jaguada, un pequeño ejército de droides fue accidentalmente reactivado por algún Jedi fugitivo. Las partes viejas de droides fueron utilizados por las fuerzas Wookiees durante la batalla contra las fuerzas imperiales. En esa misma batalla, una antigua nave de guerra de la CSI se utilizó para permitir escapar a Jedi.Dark Lord: Rise of Darth Vader Un contingente de droides de batalla B1 continuó funcionando en Geonosis, aunque fueron derrotados por un pelotón de soldados de asalto que se estrelló en el planeta, así como Wedge Antilles.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike El Consorcio Zann utilizó una fábrica de droides vieja en Hypori para construir Doidekas Mark II para sus fuerzas.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Incluso después de la caída del Imperio, los droidekas regulares fueron utilizados por algunos contrabandistas, como por ejemplo por los Vaagari.Survivor's Quest Reductos Separatistas thumb|right|200px|[[Asajj Ventress, el General Grievous y Durge.]] Después de la muerte de los miembros del Consejo Separatista, algunos mundos leales a la Confederación siguieron negándose a ser absorbidos por el nuevo Imperio Galáctico. Estos reductos, algunos organizados y otros no, siguieron luchando durante la era Imperial. El Imperio utilizó estos reductos como justificación para la expansión de la Armada Imperial. Muchos de ellos terminaron uniéndose a la Alianza Rebelde en su formación. La Rebelión de Gizor Dellso Ocho años después de las Guerras Clon, en 11 ABY, Gizor Dellso, un geonosiano fabricante de droide que logró sobrevivir a la muerte de los dirigentes de la Confederación al final de las Guerras Clon, inició un plan para reactivar la Confederación. Se reactivó una fábrica de droides en Mustafar y construyó un pequeño ejército. Se estaba preparando para iniciar otra guerra, en un esfuerzo por tomar ventaja de la reorganización del recién formado Imperio Galáctico. Empezó por la activación de una flota droide alrededor de la órbita de Mustafar para defender su fábrica. Se elaboraron planes para un prototipo de un nuevo droide de batalla, similar al super droide de combate B2, ya que tenía capas de armadura. Pero el Imperio Galáctico descubrió el proyecto y envió a la Legión 501 a Mustafar con la misión de destruir la fábrica. Una Plataforma de Misiles Pesados aterrizó en el hangar del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]], y surgieron varios droides de batalla y atacaron a los soldados de asalto en su interior. Sin embargo, con el uso de detonadores térmicos, lanzadores de cohetes y bombas de tiempo, las tropas destruyeron la cañonera de combate droide. El Imperio entabló y destruyó la débil flota separatista y procedió a la superficie del planeta. La Batalla de Mustafar empezó, pero debido a la falta de tiempo de Gizor Dellso para completar su nuevo ejército droide, sus droides obsoletos libraron una batalla perdida. Dellso y su séquito geonosiano murió junto con sus esperanzas de una nueva guerra. La fábrica fue posteriormente destruida por fuertes bombardeos orbitales]] y los reductos Separatistas comenzaron a declinar rápidamente.Star Wars: Battlefront II Gobierno y Política thumb|left|250px|Dirigentes separatistas:el [[General Grievous, el Conde Dooku y Asajj Ventress.]] thumb|25opx|El [[Consejo Separatista reunido en Mustafar, instantes antes de su ejecución.]] En la Confederación había un solo jefe de Estado, y debajo de él el Consejo Separatista. El líder oficial de la Confederación fue el Conde Dooku, el segundo aprendiz de Sidious y un antiguo maestro Jedi. Entre el Jefe de Estado y el Consejo separatista estaba el comandante supremo de los ejércitos de droides, que no tenía poder directo sobre el gobierno, pero de ser incapacitado el Jefe de Estado asumiría el cargo. Sin embargo, el verdadero poder detrás de la Confederación lo tuvo el Lord Sith Darth Sidious, aunque pocos sabían que él tenía el control. Entre los entes más importantes miembros del consejo separatista hallamos a: * La Federación de Comercio: representada por su Virrey Nute Gunray. * La Tecno Unión: representada por Wat Tambor. * El Clan Bancario Intergaláctico: representado por San Hill. * El Gremio de Comerciantes: liderado por la presidenta Shu Mai. * La Alianza Corporativa: liderizada por el senador Passel Argente. * Las Industrias de Geonosis: representadas por Poggle el Menor. * La Liga de Aislamiento Quarren: representados por el Senador Tikkes. * El Cartel de Híper-Comunicaciones: representado por el Senador Po Nudo. * El planeta de los holwuff: representados por Rogwa Wodrata. En términos de las ramas del gobierno, el Conde Dooku tuvo el Poder Ejecutivo, con Grievous que actuaba como su segundo, por si caía en la batalla o de otra manera. El poder legislativo lo tenía el Consejo Separatista, cada miembro tenía un voto igual. El Poder Judicial se reunió sólo una vez: Poggle el Menor intentó matar a la Senadora Amidala y Anakin Skywalker en Geonosis, en última instancia los condenó a una ejecución. Ninguno de los miembros del tribunal o los curiosos fueron imparciales, todos querían a la pareja muerta. El objetivo principal de la Confederación fue la secesión de la República y formar un nuevo gobierno con el argumento de que la República se había vuelto demasiado corrupta. Los miembros de esta organización se llamaron "separatistas". Las tensiones entre la República y los separatistas finalmente llevaron a las Guerras Clon. Fuerzas Armadas Armada La Armada de la Confederación era una gran colección de nave de guerra y otros tipos que eran aportadas por los distintos miembros de la CSI. Ejército El Ejército Separatista Droide era el ejército usado por la CSI durante la Guerra. Cada facción aporta maquinarias de guerra diferente. *La Tecno Unión: Los droides cangrejos, droides octuptarras, tri-droides. *El reino de Geonosis: los super droides de batalla y los cazas estelares geonosianos. *La Federación de Comercio: los droide de batalla B1, droidekas, tri-cazas, cazas droide y droide zumbador. *El Gremio de Comerciantes: Los droides araña. *La Alianza Corporativa: Droides tanque. *El Clan Bancario Inter Galáctico: los tanques droides clase Hailfire, droides camaleón, tanques sísmicos, etc. Como comandantes del ejército separatista contaban con: Durge, el caza-recompensas gen'dai; Asajj Ventress, la aprendiz Sith del lado oscuro; Artel Darc y con el General Grievous, Comandante Supremo de las fuerzas militares de la confederación. Grievous respondía sólo ante el Conde Dooku (el líder político) y a Darth Sidious (el líder de facto). Astrografía El territorio de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes varió mucho de tamaño en el transcurso de su corta historia. En el 22 ABY, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes contaba con al menos diez mil sistemas estelares, así como las distintas facciones comerciales con los planetas que controlaban, aliados bajo su bandera. Entre bastidores Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Blind Force'' *''Heavy Metal Jedi'' *''Creature Comfort'' *''Another Fine Mess'' *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Fierce Currents'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Bailed Out'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''The Drop'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Impregnable'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''It Takes a Thief'' *''This Precious Shining'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''Pathways'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''What Goes Up...'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Orders'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Allegiance'' *''Survivor's Quest'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes * }} * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * Referencias Véase también *Crisis Separatista *Orden Sith *Misión a Mustafar *Gran Ejército de la República *Orden Jedi *Invasión de Naboo *Conde Dooku *Palpatine Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:Facciones políticas Categoría:Grupos de resistencia Categoría:Confederación de Sistemas Independientes